You Don't Know Me
by andbeyond
Summary: Loren is having a hard time dealing with certain things that have occurred in her life. She is stuck in the past and can't live in the present. Will she be able to change with help from the right person?
1. Bad Day

No one understands me.

I was once someone completely different. I looked at my reflection in my circular mirror and saw nothing that I liked. I placed my hands on the sides of the sink before me and looked down into the cold white marble. Memories kept flooding into my mind, of a time where I was happy and actually had friends. Now I am the girl who sits in the back of the room and try not to bring any attention to myself. No one talks to me and the few who do are my two best friends; Melissa and Adam, even they don't know who I really am, or the thoughts that are constantly running through my head. I looked up into the mirror once more before walking out of my bathroom and to my closet to find gray skinny jeans, a black tank top, leather jacket, and combat boots, my tough look. I quickly put them on and went to grab breakfast, thinking about today.

School is miserable for me and now the last place I wanted to go. I don't have any classes with my two friends and the girls are the worst. Seriously they are the type of preppy, snobby girls who think that they are perfect and only care about two things; drama, and their appearance, and every day I think about how much I would like to smack some sense into them, and I mean literally. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and mindlessly stirred it with my spoon, still distracted by my thoughts. It's just sad that they think that is the most important part of high school, what about getting a good education so you can have a good job and be set for the rest of their life, but I guess to the winning prom queen and best dressed in the year book is way more important.

I almost feel bad for them, that they don't understand how life works and how everything can change so suddenly. And trust me I know about change in the past few years I have had enough of it. I attempted the shake these thoughts out of my mind as I put by cereal bowl into the dishwasher after taking a few bits, took my back pack off of the table and grabbed my keys off of a small wooden table next to the yellow front door.

"Bye Hun, have a great day." My mom yelled as I opened the door.

"I'll try." And with that I shut the door to start another completely uneventful day of a high school senior. I arrived at school and went through all of my classes without really paying attention in any of them. I couldn't help but think about what today was.

"Loren." I heard Melissa call from behind me as I made my way to my car because school had just gotten out. I turned to face her and smirked as I looked at what she was wearing, a bright yellow sweat shirt with a black lace high low skirt and red converse shoes. "You okay?" She asked when she caught up with me.

"No." I stated.

"I know today is hard but-"I looked at her pleading her to stop before I was going to punch her. Mel caught my look and stopped talk instantly. "I'm sorry." She muttered

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap at you." I said looking at the pavement.

"I know." She added. I glanced up and she looked at me once more and smiled.

"What?" I asked raising my left eyebrow in confusion.

"I got something that will cheer you up." I looked at her with disbelief clearly evident on my face. "I got us tickets to Eddie Duran's concert tonight!" She looked at me waiting for a reaction.

"I don't know Mel; I just want to forget about everything." I replied.

"Yeah and Eddie Duran will help you forget about everything." She stated simply. "Look I know today is hard for you and all, but this will help. Trust me." She added.

"Okay, fine. I'll come." I said as I stopped and unlocked my car, placing my back pack in the back seat before sitting in the driver's seat.

"I'll see you later tonight then, I'll pick you up at six." Mel said before I closed the door and raced out of the parking lot, trying to avoid the madness filled with new drivers.

The rest of the evening was as uneventful as the morning which was as uneventful as the day before. I had finished all of my homework and was waiting for Mel to pick me up. I heard the honk of her car telling me to come out, and I did but not before leaving a note for my mom. I smiled sadly as I was wrote this, lately I never see my mom with her working three jobs to pay for the house and my college and even though I help out at the local café and keeping the house clean and organized, whatever I did never seemed enough.

I finished the note and made my way to Melissa's new shiny red car. "You didn't change?" She asked as I sat down and buckled my seat belt.

"No. Why would I? It's not like I'm trying to impress someone." I said.

"I know but you could have at least put on some make up or something. " Mel stated. I turned my head to the left and looked at her as I crossed my arms across my chest. "I know, I know, putting on makeup is too much work." She added as she raised her arms up in defence. I smiled and nodded in agreement as she rolled her eyes like she always did before placing her hands on the wheel.

The drive to the concert consisted of Melissa talking about how excited she was to see her favorite musician live for the first time. I smiled and agreed with her when necessary but mostly I leaned back in the passenger's seat and just listened. This is how our friendship worked, she talked and I listened. Mel quickly found a parking spot and we made our way through the entrance and mobs of girls waiting to by t-shirts and such. I glanced around at the chaos before me and memories flooded into my mind as I recalled the last time I was here. With her.

"Hello, earth to Lo." Melissa said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face clearly waiting for my attention to return to her. I faced her before speaking. "We should go in if we want a good spot in the floor." I said and took Melissa's arm and walked into the arena with a heard of girls who were wearing 'I love Eddie' shirts.

Melissa and I found spots right in front of the stage. We had stood around waiting for a while before Mel tapped me on the shoulder. "You know it wouldn't kill you too look like you're excited." She said. "I am." I replied. "No, I mean really happy, like everyone else." She said as she gestured to the girls around us. "You really like Eddie and his music; it's not a crime to be happy about seeing he in concert." She added.

That's where you're wrong, I thought to myself. I feel guilty when I'm happy. Hell, I feel guilty for eating and being alive. But I never bring this up to Mel or anyone; they don't need to worry about me anymore than they already do.

"Your right." I stated and Melissa brought me into a tight bear hug which I returned. We pulled away and the concert began. The noise was unbelievable, who would have thought that one person can cause so many people to completely freak out. I have to admit though as the concert was progressing I couldn't help but have a bit of fun dancing to the blaring music. I forgot what it was like to have fun, and to dance. Melissa noticed this and smiled at me as I moved around to the beat of the music, something that I hadn't done for two years.

The concert was nearing the end and Eddie was in the center stage with his devilishly handsome hair, perfectly messy on his head. He was wearing a tight vest with black pants. It was very simple but it definitely made him look very attractive. "Thank you for coming out tonight." Eddie said into the microphone and the girls around me screamed very loudly in reply to him. "Peace LA. Be good to each other." And with that he left the stage and the bright lights were slowing fading to blackness. "Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!" The crowd cheered and I looked over at Mel who had her phone out and recording this moment, she turned her phone facing me and quickly placed my hand in front of it. I did not like being on camera in general, especially when I'm sweating from dancing around like an idiot and knowing Mel this video footage will be on her blog tonight.

I was just about to turn to ask if we should start getting out of the arena when the lights suddenly turned back on and Eddie once again took center stage. The girls screamed even louder at his reappearance and he began to sing one last song. I went back to facing the stage and closed my eyes, getting lost in the music.

_Breathe it in, _

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Under your skin, just let it take control_

_Tonight is gonna be our night_

_The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside_

_I know your body wants to explode_

_Your feet just wanna go_

_We're gonna feel alive_

I opened my eyes and slowly regained awareness of where I was, I looked out right in front of me and saw Eddie Duran making his way to me. I looked behind me to see what brought him over in my direction and saw nothing. I turned my head forward once more and saw Eddie coming closer and closer. Mel grabbed my right arm and gripped it tightly as Eddie sat at the edge of the stage right in front of me. My eyes locked with his, and there was no doubt in my mind that confusion was easily seen on my features. Eddie then reached out his right hand, and without thinking about it I reached my left hand out and he took it, pulling me so close to him, we were face to face.

_There's something in the air, _

_Yeah we're gonna have a good time_

_There's something in the air, _

_Yeah we're gonna have a good time_

_Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh_

It seemed like Eddie was singing just to me, like it was just the two of us and nothing else mattered. For the first time in five years I was able to forget about everything and be fully present in the moment. I forgot what it felt like to be alive. What an amazing feeling it is. Eddie and I stayed in our position until he reached the end of the song; he slowly pulled his hand away from mine and started to walk back to the middle of the stage. I turned to look at Mel who had her mouth wide open in awe of what just happened. I took a look around me and noticed that every girl was glaring at me disapproving, clearly jealous that Eddie noticed me and not them. I focused on my attention back on Eddie who was once again saying his good byes to the crowd, but before he walked off his eyes locked with mine once more, and he winked at me.

What the hell just happened? The concert was over and Melissa and I headed back to her car. We were both shocked by what Eddie did. He noticed me; a world-famous rock star noticed me. I smiled to myself as I bucked my seat belt. Maybe it was time for something good to happen to me. The smile on my face faulted at the thought of this, it seemed like when my life started to get better I was hit with another bomb shell, trying to break me once more. So what is it gonna be this time? What am I going to have to pay for this moment of happiness?

I know what it seems like a harsh way to look at the world, but for me it seems true. When people find out what I have gone through they think that I made it up, trying to get attention and sympathy from people. Who in their right mind would make up a lie about having my life?

"Oh my god!" Mel yelled as she banged her hand on the steering wheel. "I can't believe that Eddie was singing to you!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, it was pretty amazing." I added.

The car ride back to my place consisted of Melissa and I freaking out about the concert. I honestly couldn't remember being so ecstatic, and it was all because of Eddie Duran. No matter how much I tried to deny it, I couldn't help the thought that Eddie must have seen something in me. Why else would he have noticed me? After all there is nothing special about me. I got out of the car, said my goodbyes to Mel, and then watch her drive away.

I stood in my driveway for a few moments before I realized that I need to spend some time. Alone. I walked into the house, grabbed my keys and made my way to my car. I needed to see her.

The drive took about twenty minutes I turned onto the dirt road, and parked by the large cross that was placed in the middle of the grass. I looked at the clock before I got out of the car and sighed at the time; it was now midnight. I carefully and quietly got out of the car, watching where I stepped until I made my way past the cold black stones until I got to hers.

No words were needed. She already knew why I was there. I sat on the grass, crossing my legs straight out in front of me. I grabbed my notebook and pencil out of my black side purse and started to tap the eraser on the blank page.

I lost track of time as I was mindlessly glancing back and forth from my notebook to the great granite stone, trying to put my feelings down on the page, but I couldn't. I lifted my head to the sky and saw the blackness of the night surrounding me. I brought both of my legs to my chest and buried my head in my knees to let the tears I had held in slowly stream out.

Crack.

What was that? I quickly raised my head and turned to face the direction of the noise. I could feel my heart rate increase as I saw a silhouette of a person slowly coming closer to me.

* * *

Authors note:

Alright I was looking through old stuff on my laptop and found this. I wrote it months ago and totally forgot about it. I decided to post it because I'm trying to decide if I should continue this story or just stick with writing Is This Real Life. What do you think? Does is suck? If so I'm sorry. Many things are different in this story and you will find them out when the play into the story. Please review, favorite, and follow! (That is of course if this is actually any good.) Thanks!

Dis-clamor: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the Characters just this plot line!

andbeyond


	2. Stranger

Fear.

Fear is a funny thing, is it real? Or is fear just a figment of our imagination? Fear may not be real but danger is. Danger is something that once it finds you, you can't run from it because once you do it always comes back into your life in one way or another and fear makes sure of that. To me fear is a weakness for people who are afraid of the unknown. I don't fear danger or scary situations, I'm afraid of something much simpler than that.

Am I in danger?

I glanced around me and quickly put my things back into my black bag. I looked up and saw the silhouette start to take shape into a man. I ran my fingers through my hair as I glanced up to the night sky. I rubbed away what remained of my tears and stood. I grabbed my purse off of the grass and slung it over my right shoulder. I took five steps forward, so I was right next to her head stone. I kissed the palm of my right hand and placed it on top of the black granite. "Love you, see you soon." I whispered. I dragged my hand slowly across the stone as I walked away, making my way back to the car.

Even though I wasn't afraid of the unknown man roaming around the graveyard I was aware of my surroundings. I was ten feet away from my car when I saw the man standing by it. Crap. I don't feel like taking to anyone, it's about two in the morning and I need to get home before my mother freaks out.

Wait a second. I've seen him before.

This is not the first time that we both have been here late at night we haven't ever spoken; we sometimes smile at each other and that it. I rummaged for my keys in my bag and unlocked my car. I opened the driver's door and got in. I buckled my seat belt and turned my head to the left, and saw the man through the window smile and wave goodbye. I followed suit, I then carefully drove around the cross to turn my car around and my headlights illumined some of the darkness of the early morning. I looked at the man one last time gripping the steering wheel harder in concentration; something about that face, I feel like I know him somehow.

I drove home quickly and as soon as I arrived I went straight into my room. I knew that my mother was asleep so I didn't bother to wake her up. I quietly walked into my bathroom, and seeing how I wasn't tired I decided that I needed to take a shower.

After about fifteen minutes I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my chest and made my way over to the mirror. I ran my hand back and forth on it removing the condensation so I could see my appearance. I looked into the mirror for a while, wracking my brain to as who the man could have been. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I laid on my back thinking about the day. It was a crap day other than the concert.

Eddie.

Why did he do that? I turned to lie on my left side replaying the evening's events, remembering his eyes, his soft and somewhat sweaty skin, his hand interlaced with mine, the tattoos on his wrist, his smile, and of course the wink.

* * *

"How was the concert?" My mother asked. She shifted her weight on my bed and I glanced at her before making my way to my closet. "It was really cool." I said. "Just cool?" She asked. I slid my hangers' across the wooden bar in my closest, looking for the right outfit. I soon found a jean shirt and a black pair of leggings. I then went over to my dresser and found a white tank top.

"I mean Eddie grabbed my hand, sang to me and then winked at me." I added as I began looking for my phone. "That's so cool!" Mom exclaimed. She then hopped off of the bed and gave me a giant hug. She pulled away after a few moments. "How was the rest of your day?" She timidly asked. "Okay." I said. I walked into my bathroom to change. "Well I'm going to make breakfast, so come out when you're dressed" And with that she left the room.

I changed quickly and soon found myself eating eggs and some fruit before my mom had to scurrying out of the door so she wouldn't be late to work. I finished getting ready for school and locked the door behind me.

Absolutely nothing happened in school today, and if it did, I wouldn't have caught it because I was tuned out, thinking about last night, and the lack of sleep I received. Melissa gave Adam the full run down of what occurred during lunch, and he seemed more surprised then I would of thought considering he really isn't a fan of Eddie's music.

I did realize one thing last night; I think that I am ready to start living again. But there is one problem, I have taken myself out of all the situations where I used to be in and where I met new people after she died. I shut everyone out, and I now realize how wrong that was and now what a daunting task it will be to rebuild my friendships and put myself out there again. Although to most people, I don't think that they will notice a difference considering for the last five years I have been acting like I was okay, but now I really want to be okay. I am tired of being sad and depressed, and I'm tired of feeling bad about being alive. I will always have the guilt with me, but that is nothing that I can change. I have to move on before I get left in the past and loose everyone.

I rushed out of school before finding anyone; I had to get to my shift at the café. I walked into the familiar room and stopped in my tracks. I glanced around the room and recalled that my manager had mentioned something about there would be more people here today because of some sort of business meeting or organization that a company had scheduled awhile back. The tables were covered in table clothes, some green and the others were orange. There were balloons the same color. I looked around at all of the people and they smiled at me. All of them were wearing green and orange ribbons. Her favorite colors.

I made a sharp turn and walked out the front door as quickly as I came in. I walked around the red brick building to the back door and entered through there. I talked to everyone working and said that I needed to stay in the back today, that it wasn't a good day for me. The people who I work with somewhat know what my bad days are, all that they know is that I am not very social and I can't pretend to be happy. They don't know the reason why though because I don't broadcast what happened to her to anyone. Only my mom and Mel know, and of course the other people who knew her. After all she was so outgoing and had a ton of friends, but we weren't friends, we were practically sisters.

The hours slowly ticked by as I pleaded with the clock to make the minutes go faster so that I could get off of work. All I want to do is go home and lay in my bed.

I have been so good lately; I haven't let my emotions get the best of me for a long time now. What has changed? Why am I not holding everything in like I normally do? I'm becoming weak again. This is something I can't afford to become, I thought as I clocked out for the night and walked of the café and saw the orange sunset illumining the night. Oh god, she is everywhere today.

I started to drive home but I changed my route half way through my drive. I needed to talk to her and it's easier when I am by her. I headed back to the graveyard. By the time I reached my destination only a small amount of orange light remained in the sky. I got out of my car and sat in the grass once again and retook the same position I was in last night with my notebook in hand, but this time I knew what I need to write about, so I started.

I must have been writing and randomly crying for what seemed like three hours and the light around me had completely faded to darkness as I was trying to sort through my feelings. I felt like someone was watching me, so I looked over my right shoulder and saw the man standing a few feet away from me. I closed my notebook quickly, no one has even seen what I write and I plan to keep it that way.

"Hey there."

His voice rang through the silence of the night. I turned and looked at him once more and I brushed my hair out of my line of vision. "Hi." I replied. "Mind if I join you?" He asked. "No." He took a few steps closer to me; I moved my bag to my other side, closer to her headstone, making room for him. I turned to face him; I raised my left eyebrow curious to why we were talking and why he was smiling.

We sat in silence for a few moments, and I was mindlessly picking at the grass beneath me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I looked up and my eyes meet his. "What do you mean?" I replied. I kept looking into his face; I know those eyes, where have I seen them before?

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind." He added as he leaned back on to his elbows.

"Well what about you?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be hanging out here if you were okay." He chuckled.

"That's very true." He agreed. "But, really, are you okay?"

"And why do you care?" I asked. He turned his head to look at me. "Because it seems like you and I have a lot in common."

"And you know this how?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the left. "I know this, because considering how many times I have seen you here, and how much I am here, I am able to guess that we both have lost someone really important in our lives and that we both don't want to move on, because we are afraid if we live in the present, we will forget about our memories with them."

I narrowed my eyes at the man before me. How could someone who I just met, well not really, we have kind of known each other from the side glances and sad smiles we have exchanged over the past couple of months, get and understand what I am feeling when the people that I have known since kindergarten don't.

"You're good." I admitted.

"Thanks." He said. "What's your name?" He asked.

"It's not important." He kept his eyes on me for a moment before taking in the starry night. "Alright." He said. Silence fell upon both of us as we were consumed with our thoughts. I looked down at the grass and saw the man picking at the grass, and then I noticed something. In the dark it looked like that he had a tattoo around his wrist. I immediately thought of the last person I saw with a tattoo there. A ton of people have tattoos. There is no way that the person next to me could be the person that I had been thinking about for the past two days.

* * *

"Oh and you don't know who he is?" Mel asked as she strutted around my room.

"No." I stated slowing running my fingers through my hair. It was only a matter of time before Mel figured out where one of my spots were, where I went to clear my head, and that I meet someone there. It had taken her two weeks to figure this one out.

"That's not like you." She said as she plopped down onto my bed on her stomach. I got out of my desk chair and made my way over to her. "I mean it's like the old you." She added as she rolled onto her back. I smiled at her remark and sat on the corner of my bed.

"Yeah I guess it is."

* * *

For the next month the man and I would talk whenever we were at the cemetery together, which was mostly at night. After that first night he never asked who I was, and I never asked who he was. I never pushed why he was there or who he was there to see and he thankfully did the same. I don't open up to people easily, but I have to admit this man knew more about what was happening in my life then Mel. I didn't do this on purpose of course, but with this man he makes me feel special and that he wanted to hear how my day went, and that he really cared. So in this relationship I was the person who did most of the talking.

It was different, and maybe that is the reason that I looked forward to seeing him.

I raised my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them. I bent down so that my forehead rested on my knees. I tried to control my breathing. Another bomb shell. How are we going to live through this one? What is going to happen to us? I stayed like this for a few moments before I felt two hands on my shoulders; I looked up and saw his familiar face in the slight darkness. I didn't even try to hide the streams of tears that ran down my cheeks. He kept his right hand on my shoulder and sat on my left, keeping his arm around me. I scooted closer to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No." I stated. He pulled me closer to him and started to rub my back, comforting me. Before I knew it I opened my mouth to speak. "My mother lost her job."

"What?" he asked. I looked up to him and continued. "My mom worked at a clinic, and lately they have been having some money issues, and to compensate they laid my mom off." He kept rubbing my back, trying to help me in whatever way that he could.

"What about your dad?" I looked back down at my knees. "He's not going to help. He left five years ago and never looked back."

Crap. Why the hell did I just tell him that? Why can I spill all of my feeling to him? How does he break down all of the walls that I have been building up for so long?

"I'm so sorry." His voice dripped with concern and sympathy. He knew what this meant, he knows how tight money had been for me and my family before. "It's not your fault." I added. We stayed like this for, who knows how long. I looked around and saw that the darkness had completely taken over and I slowly stood.

"Well I should get going. My mom will want me home." I said. I collected my things, but before I turned around his hand grabbed my arm. "Wait." I turned back around to face him. "Put your number in, you can call and text me whenever you need to talk." He handed me his phone and I created a new contact, Loren Tate. I handed him his phone back and rummaged for mine with in my bag as I thought well he now knows my name. "You too." I said with a smile and I handed him my phone. He gave it back to me after a few moments with a smirk on his face. I glanced at the screen at my new contact. My smile feel instantly as I read it.

Eddie Duran.

Shit.

* * *

Author's note:

Alright, so I wrote this very quickly I know that there are probably a lot of mistakes, so I will go back and change things tomorrow I just wanted to update this story for all of you who asked for it. Thank you for the sweet comments, favorites and follows on this story. It means a lot and I love reading them! Also I would like to apologize for this chapter, I don't think that it is my best, but let me know what you think! Thanks so much! Also I will update my other story, Is This Real life soon! One more thing, sorry if it seems like Loren is crying a lot right now, but it is kind of necessary to understand what kind of state she is in.

Dis clamor: I don't own Hollywood Heights or it's characters, just this plot line!

andbeyond


	3. Decisions

Well this is a first.

How could I have been so stupid? He probably thinks that I'm an idiot for not recognizing him; after all he knows I am a fan, I mean I was at his concert. Wait a second, is that why he sang to me? Was he trying to telling me that he knew me somehow? I mean we had seen each other before his concert, but still why would he reach out to me like he did? And in front of everyone? What was he thinking?

How could I not have made the connection when he was talking about in his life? Well I guess he wasn't too specific with the details, and now I know why. He didn't want me to know who he was. But did I even ask for his name?

No. I didn't and now here I am standing in the middle of the night with Eddie Duran two feet away from me. I broke my line of vision with my phone and glanced up at Eddie. He was nervously scratching the back of his neck and giving me a sheepish smile, a habit of his that I have picked up on a few times before.

I shifted my weight to my left leg and crossed my right ankle so it was on top of my left. I tucked my phone into my purse, trying to keep a composed face. "Really?" I asked raising my left eyebrow, but doubting that he could see it through the darkness. I knew that he knew what I was talking about.

"Yep." He said. "The one and only."

"Great." I muttered and started to make my way back to my car. I could hear footsteps behind me, and I turned around when I arrived at the driver's door. I saw Eddie approaching and I bit my bottom lip slightly. "I'll see you later." He said as he took a few more steps closer to me. "Yeah, see you later." I added lamely. I turned around and opened the door, I was just about to sit down but Eddie's hand grabbed my forearm, which cause me to look over my shoulder at him.

We were no more than a few inches apart from each other. "Hey Loren, I meant what I said before, if you ever need to talk to a friend, don't be afraid to text or call me." I smiled and Eddie slowly let go of my arm. "The same to you." I muttered. He gave me a sweet smile that showed a bit of his dazzling, perfect white teeth.

I was just about to turn around once more, but Eddie stopped me. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I could feel his breath on my neck and his soft leather jacket on my hands and my right cheek. I wrapped my hands around his waist, as he had his around mine. I knew that I was blushing, but I was just glad that Eddie couldn't see. I think that I have embarrassed myself enough for one night. He held me tight to him and after a few moments we both began to pull away.

We said our good byes, and we both drove away from our spot.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

What the hell do I do now? Am I friends with him? I mean he does know a lot about me, but not everything.

I arrived home and saw my mother siting on our couch. She was in her pajamas and ready to turn in for the night. When she saw me she closed the book in her hand and looked up.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I went to visit Kaleigh." I stated simply. She smiled and nodded. "Well next time just call, okay." She said as she stood up from the couch and placed her book on the coffee table. "Alright, I will." I said. "Goodnight, love you." She leaned down and kissed my right cheek. "Love you too."

I made my way back to my room. I was more confused now more than ever. Why would he want to be friends with me? I'm not special; I'm just a girl who has a lot of crap happen to her in her life. Why would he waste his time with me? I know that he has better things to be doing then spending time with some random girl in a graveyard.

Why?

That was the biggest question, and not even just for this situation. Why? That has been the same question on repeat in my head for what seems like my whole life.

I sat on the end of my bed, thinking. I kicked off my combat boots, and rubbed my face making sure that this is real life. I slowly stood and got ready for bed. I lay down on my bed, and grabbed my notebook. I flipped through the pages that I had written in the past month.

I read them, looking for any sign that I could have suspected that the unknown man might had been Eddie. I found only one thing, the mention of his tattoo in one of my first entries I wrote at the beginning of the month after we had talked just a few times. I continued reading them, and I soon realized that I had, over time, changed my writing style. I no longer wrote in the book like a journal, but I now wrote in poems, or at least that's what it seemed like to me rereading them.

I flipped to the entry that I wrote about week ago.

_Stranger I've known you for so long_

_You found me lost with a compass in the fog_

_Stranger you know me too much_

_Illusionary-self had not been touched_

I reached over to my night stand and grabbed my pencil. I ran my fingers through my hair before tapping the end of the pencil against the notebook, a bad habit of mine. I looked up suddenly and pressed the tip of the pencil on the paper.

_Stranger you've followed me so far_

_Until the roads converged, as did the stars_

_Stranger the moon looks blue tonight_

_You're photo framed, raw with in my mind _

My phone vibrated, breaking my concentration. I reached over and grabbed it. I saw that Mel was calling me. I answered.

"Oh my god! Lo, where have you been?" she exclaimed. "Embarrassing myself." I answered honestly.

"What?" She asked. Crap. If I tell her that I found out whom the man was she will want to know who it is. If she knows that its Eddie she will probably make some huge deal about it, when it isn't. "It's nothing." I added a little too quickly. "Right." She answered sarcastically. "So what did I miss?" I asked, trying to discreetly change to subject.

"Nothing, you just ditched out of school so fast I didn't get to say one word to you all day."

"Right, I'm sorry about that I had a shift at the café that I needed to get to." I explained. "Okay, so what are you doing can I come over?" She asked. I flipped to my stomach so I could look at my alarm clock to see the time. "Mel, it is eleven at night, and we have school tomorrow." I stated. "Nope." She said. I raised my eyebrows up in confusion. "What?" I asked. "There is no school tomorrow, some teacher workshop or something. Lo, where have you been? You are normally so on top of stuff like this?"

"I've just been dealing with some stuff." I admitted. "Okay I'm coming over, time for another one of Mel's therapy sessions with my favorite patient, Loren Tate!" She exclaimed. "Great." I muttered as I recalled every time that she thought that I had a huge problem she would force me to talk about it or suffer some sort of punishment, and mostly it was Mel taking me shopping and playing dress up on me.

I heard the closing of a door, rustling of keys, and then a car start. "See you soon." I said then hung up the phone. I closed my notebook and placed it back on my desk.

Strong, that's what I have to be. I can't let Mel break me. I need to do this for me, but this doesn't just affect me. I think that Eddie trusts me; at least he reveled who he is to me. Is that considered trust? I don't know, but anyways I shouldn't violate it. He probably doesn't want me to talk about him. After all what would I even say? I don't even know if we are friends.

Ding.

The doorbell rang and I reluctantly got off of my bed to answer it. I opened the door and reveled a very blue Melissa. She had short blue shorts on, with a slightly lighter blue blouse on, with a multicolored necklace on.

Before I had the door fully open, she barged in caring her traditional sleepover bag. She tossed her bag on my couch and then made her way to the fridge. "Hey do you have any Mountain Dew?" She asked. "No, you know that my mom doesn't keep pop in the house." I replied. "I know, but you never know." She stated.

Mel then walked back to the couch, grabbed her bag and then headed off in the direction of my room. I followed. I entered my room and saw Melissa moving my desk chair and placing it close to my bed. Ugh. Already?

"Sit." She commanded as she pointed to my bed and sat down in my chair. I walked over and did as I was told. "Speak." She commanded once more. I started playing with my hair, "I have nothing to talk about." I said. Mel's eyes narrowed at me. She leaned forward, rested her left elbow on her thigh and placed he left hand on her cheek, waiting for me to explain things to her.

"I know your lying." I raised my eyebrows and widened my eyes. "Really?" I asked. "Yes, so don't even try to deny it; I know that there is something going on that you are not telling me."

Dang it. This is the problem with Mel, she is fun, outgoing, and happy but she knows how to make people talk, even if they don't want to. I looked down to lap where my hands were and I started to twirl my thumbs around.

After a few moments of silence, I looked up at her. I know I'm not going to tell her about Eddie, but I might as well tell her about my mom. "Well it's not really about me." I began and Mel gestured with her right hand for me to continue. I looked back down at my hands. "My mom lost her job at the clinic." I said. Melissa was silent for a moment, before she let out a loud sigh.

"Well they are stupid." She said. I looked up and smirked. She stood from the chair and started to walk mindlessly around my room. "I mean how could they possibly even think of letting go one of the most fabulous people in this world? How will they function with the help of the brilliant Nora Tate?"

I laughed at Melissa's rant. She continued to walk around my room for a few more moments after my laughter stopped. She sat next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry Lo; I know that you really didn't need this." She added. "Yeah, it's just going to make life more difficult for a while." I stated. "Yes it is." She agreed.

"I wish that there was something that I could do." Mel added. I turned my head to the left and tilted it slightly. "You don't need to do anything; you had nothing to do with this." I stated. Melissa softly smiled at me. "Oh I know what I will do!" She exclaimed. "What?" I asked. "Nope, I'm not going to tell you." I turned my head so I was look at my door, "Alright." I stated. Hopefully with me not pushing her to tell me what she was thinking, she wouldn't ask me anymore questions about my mood.

Soon after that conversation Melissa and I wandered out of my room and into the living room so we could find a movie to watch. We looked, and decided that nothing seemed that interesting to watch so we walked back to my room. Mel plugged her phone in and started to play some music. I handed her my phone so she could plug it in as well. We both laid on my bed and started to get comfortable.

"Are you sure that your mom losing her job it the only thing that is bothering you?" Mel asked. I rolled to my side and looked at her. "Yes." I said, but not very convincingly. Melissa rolled to her side as well so we were facing each other.

"Loren, please tell me. I won't be mad or judge you for whatever it may be." She pleaded. I looked into her brown eyes and I could feel myself slowly giving in. After all we have been friends for a while now, and she helped my through the hardest time in my life. Is it right to shut her out now? No, it isn't and it's not fair to her either.

"Things have just been weird." I stated and rolled to my back looking up at the ceiling. "How so?" She asked. I could still feel her gaze on me. "Kaleigh." I admitted. "I have seen her everywhere lately."

"Well that's normal." She said. I turned my head to the right and looked at her. "Normal?" I asked. "After how long it has been?"

"Loren, everyone grieves at their own time, you can't rush the process and shut out those feelings, it's not good for you. Plus when you do that they can come out at any random moment in a sudden flash, and then you won't know what to do because you have never actually dealt with the pain of her death." Mel said.

I broke my gaze from her and focused back on the ceiling, trying to make patterns out of the bumps of the popcorn ceiling. I know that she is right. I have never truly dealt with my pain, I always try to avoid it and shut it away. But she was right, it didn't work.

"Plus a month ago it was the two-year anniversary of her death, and that would be hard on anyone." She added.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"I thought that the graveyard dude was helping you out with all of this stuff." Mel stated. I didn't look at her; I kept my gaze on the ceiling as I thought of a good way to answer. "He was. I just don't know, it's weird." I admitted. "What do you mean by weird?" she asked.

"I mean that it's kind of weird venting my feeling and problems to a complete stranger."

Melissa sat up and turned to face me again. "But he is your friend. Why else would he meet you pretty much every night for a month in a graveyard?" She asked. I sat up as well and push my hair out of my way.

"But he isn't there just to talk to me, he visits someone too." I added. I looked at my lap once again. "Do you know who?" She asked. "I don't know." I said. "Well does he know who you visit?" She asked. "Nope." I stated.

"Really?" Mel asked. "Yes." I looked at her again. "I mean when we are there, we are near her grave and all, so he might have read her name or something, but I haven't told him what happened." I explained. "And why not?" She asked.

What was up with the twenty questions?

"Because, I don't know, I just have a hard time saying it I guess."

"Well maybe if you told the whole story to him, it might make you feel better." Mel added. I laid back down. "It's complicated." I stated. "I guess I'm afraid that if I tell him, I will grow attached to him and his advice, and what if someday he gets tired of me and never shows up again." Mel turned around to face me; she grabbed my right arm before she spoke.

"That won't happen, he won't stop seeing or talking to you because you said it you self he goes and visits someone too. Obviously he won't stop seeing them, whoever they are." She explained. "I bet if you find out who it is, it won't change anything either." She added.

"What?" Did she pick up on something? She knows me better than myself sometimes so that wouldn't surprise me.

"I'm just saying that when and if you decide to tell him who you are or vice versa it shouldn't matter. From what you have told me you guys have made a true friendship based on nothing but what you have said to each other. So no matter whom he turns out to be, you should still be friends with him." Melissa explained as laid down next to me again. "Or at least that is what I would do." She added.

She's right. I know she's right. We are friends and that should stay the same. We both depend on each other, or at least I depend on him.

* * *

"Lo, wake up! We are going out for breakfast!" Mel yelled. I grunted but failed to move. Melissa began to jump on my bed. I was thrown all around it. I groaned loudly as Mel plopped down next to me. I sat up and glared at her. "Come on, I'm starving." Melissa hopped off of my bed, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed.

I stood up off of the floor and I slowly made my way to my closet. I looked through my clothes trying to decide what to wear today. It's early, and I really don't care. I found a pair of black leggings, a cream zip up sweat shirt and my green tribal print scarf. I made my way into the bathroom and changed. I then put my hair up into a pony tail. I walked out of the room and saw Melissa on my laptop.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. Mel looked over her shoulder. "Yes, I have been waiting for you, silly." She replied.

I drove to the café. We entered the room and I was relieved to see that all of the green and orange was removed. We ordered and found ourselves a table while we waited for our food to come.

"Are you doing better?" Mel asked as we got situated at our table. "Yeah I think so." I said. A few moments later our food came. I order a doughnut and a strawberry smoothie, and Melissa ordered pancakes and bacon with orange juice. "You should talk to him today." Mel said as she poured maple syrup all over her plate. I set my smoothie down on the small round table and leaned back in my chair. "I know, but I don't know when he is going to be there." I admitted.

"Really?" She asked you don't have a set time that you meet, it's just random?" She asked. I smirked. "Totally random." I agreed.

But it doesn't have to be anymore. He did say to call or text him any time that I need to talk. But do I really need to? And he is probably busy working or something. But I need him, and if I don't talk to him soon, will he forget about me? I hope not.

I'll text him. That way he doesn't have to reply if he is busy, or he could pretend to ignore it if he really doesn't care. But Mel's right, that doesn't make and since.

Mel reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She looked at the screen and frowned. "Lo, are you almost done eating? Lisa is freaking out, I need to get home." I smiled at her. This tends to happen a lot, her having to leave spur of the moment because her mom needs her. "Yeah I'm just about done." I said as I took the last few bites of my glazed doughnut and grabbed the rest of my smoothie. I took my bag off of the side of my chair and we scurried out of the café and into the car.

I dropped Mel off and drove home. My mother was at one of her part-time jobs, I'm not sure which though. Before I entered the house and I checked the mail, I forgot to yesterday. I grabbed the few envelopes out of the box and entered the house. I sat on the couch looking at the white envelopes, hating all of them. Late, that's what we are on our payments, warning notices.

What are we going to do? How are we going to live? I don't have time for another job. I can't help anymore. Why does this keep happening haven't my mom and I been through enough?

I need to talk to him.

He might know what to do, but he never has had money issues. He still gives great advice though. I grabbed my phone and looked through my contacts until I found his name.

_Hey it's Loren, can we meet up today? _

My right thumb hovered over the send button for a moment. I closed my eyes and pressed it. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I set my phone on the coffee table and went my room to grab my notebook. I sat back on the couch and began to write again.

A few minutes passed before my phone vibrated loudly on the glass. I reached forward and grabbed it. I glanced at the screen. It was Eddie.

_Of course! I'll meet you at our spot. See you in an hour. :)_

Am I ready? Will I be able to tell him everything? I need to. He needs to know to understand. He needs to know everything. I just hope that when he knows, he will not give my sympathy, that's not what I need.

I need someone who can help me move on.

* * *

Author's note:

Happy Easter everyone! :)

Alright, I really like writing this story and this is my longest chapter yet! With that said I will write when I get the chance, but today is the last day of spring break which means school and dance start up tomorrow, and that takes up pretty much my whole day. Also I know that I should update my other story too, but I have been feeling more inspired with this one right now. If you have any questions about any of my stories or the direction they will be headed feel free to PM me. I will answer what I can with out giving too much away! Thank you to all who have Reviewed, Favorited and Followed. I think that it's awesome that people actually like what I write! Let me know what you think of this chapter, I think that it is okay, but knowing me I'll read it and end up changing some stuff later. Also I know that there are probably mistakes and I will fix them later too.

I want to give a shout out to you-vegotthisholdonme on Tumblr! I saw that you posted a link to this story! That is so sweet, thank you so much! I don't have an account but I look at the Hollywood Heights tag everyday!

Also I convinced my best friend to start watching this show, and for the past week she has been over at my house glued to my TV because she can't get enough of it and I thankfully have all of the episodes on my dvr! Tonight she got to the part where Eddie 'died' and she left my house freaking out! It was so funny! When they showed the car she practically jumped off of my couch! Ha-ha I just thought that it was amusing and that I would share that with you guys!

Dis clamor: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the characters, just this plot line. Also Loren's poem is based off of the song Stranger by Katie Costello.

One more thing, you will find out who Kaleigh is very soon, so stayed tune!

andbeyond


	4. Story Time

Walking.

This has been something that has calmed my mind since that I was little. I used to go on walks with my mother all of the time. We would walk and talk, and when I was younger my father sometimes joined us, whenever he wasn't too drunk to function. But when it was just me and my mom, it was extremely relaxing and therapeutic. It was the one time that I could express my feelings to her about everything. It was where we could really talk.

I still had my phone in my hand and I looked at the message from Eddie. I will be seeing him in just an hour. I stood up off of the couch and grabbed my black bag. If I left now I could make it there. I locked my door and started walking.

I looked around and saw the trees slightly blowing in the wind with the sun shining down on the pavement, with a few random fluffy clouds in the sky. It looked like a picture perfect day. I had been walking for a while; I pulled out my phone and dug in my bag, looking for my blue head phones. I found them, and plugged in.

Music has always been there for me. It has helped me though some of the hardest times in my life. I feel like I can't relate to the artists pain and meaning, even if I didn't go through the same thing. Getting lost in the music is something that happens to me when I completely let myself go, and forget where I am. I had my music on shuffle and soon Eddie's voice filled my ears as _Something in the Air_ blasted out of the headphones.

I don't know how long I have been walking; all that I know is that I have been this calm in a long time. With every step my worries began to slowly fade away. This was a fantastic feeling, and something this I have been craving for so long. My feet slowly began to ache as I reached my destination, the graveyard.

I turned onto the gravel road, I could hear the gravel crunching beneath my feet in the silence of switching songs, And Stronger by Kelly Clarkson came on, I started to hum quietly and sing along as I approached Kaleigh's grave. I saw Eddie's sleek black escalade parked in his usual spot. I made my way onto the grass as sat down.

The nerves are back, dang it.

I looked at Kaleigh's grave. Not here, not by her. I just can't.

I heard footsteps approaching me and I stood up, I knew who it was going to be. I turned around and walked closer to Eddie. Before he said anything he wrapped me into a tight hug. I could feel his heart beating at a steady pace. "I'm so glad that you called." He said as we slightly pulled away from each other. I look at him. He was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, dark sunglasses and a black hat.

I'm guessing this was his attempt at a disguise, a failed one, but an attempt. Eddies hands let go of my waist and I took a step back from him. I smiled sheepishly and he smirked back. Suddenly all of my doubts about our friendship vanished. He wasn't Eddie Duran the superstar, he was just Eddie.

"Do you think that we could go somewhere else?" I asked. "I don't want to talk here."

Eddie scratched the back of his neck with his right hand. "Um, yeah." He said, showing a bit of confusion on his features. "I'm sorry, I just want to talk to you about something, but it's harder for me to talk about it here." I explained. He smiled again, and nodded.

"That's fine, I know the perfect place." Eddie slightly moved his head to the right then to the left. "You didn't drive?" he asked. "Nope, I felt like walking." I said.

"Alright, well come on." He started walking to his car and I followed. I was a few feet away from the passengers' door when Eddie opened it for me. "Thanks" I muttered. I sat down on the leather seat and Eddie closed the door. I saw him walk around the car; I bucked my seat belt and took a deep breath.

I am really going to do this. I have to do this.

Eddie opened his door and got in, and we drove away from the cemetery, away from the only place where we have talked before.

Where is he taking me?

There was silence between us, not a weird silence, but just silence. This always happen to us, we talk when needed and then when we are consumed by our own thoughts, it's okay.

We drove for about ten minutes when Eddie signaled to the right and pulled to the side of the road. I turned my head to the left and looked at him. "We're here." He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car very quickly. I looked at him curiously. I unbuckled my seat belt and I was just about to open the car door when it opened for me.

Eddie stood there smiling, he reached out his right hand and I gave him my left hand he helped me step out of the car. I looked around and took in my surroundings, there we scattered patches of grass going up a fairly large hill, with trees randomly positioned throughout the space. "Come on." Eddie said. He started to make his way up the hill and I followed him. He knew where he was.

I caught up to him. Eddie sat down on a small patch of grass underneath one of the largest trees. I joined him and looked at the view. It was breathtaking. You could see the outline of the Hollywood sign in the near distance. "It's beautiful." I stated. I looked at him and saw that his eyes had been focused on me. He smiled and leaned back, taking in the view for himself.

"How did you find this place?"

"Actually my parents and I used to live just down the hill."

I nodded and smiled. I looked back out at the sight before me and ran my fingers through my hair pushing it to the right, so I could see everything better. I looked up at the sky and felt the warmth or their rays hit me cheeks, and I took a deep breath, savoring this moment.

Should I start talking now? How do I get into the story? I started to mindlessly pick at the grass surrounding me, and I looked down at the pile of green stubby ends that started to build up into a mound. "It's about her, isn't it?" I looked up at the sound of Eddie's voice, it was sweet and concerned. I leaned back on my elbows and looked into the blue sky. "Kaleigh that's her name." I stated.

I kept my gaze at the floating white clouds. Here goes nothing.

"She and I met when we were kids. I was playing on the swings, in some neighborhood park, and there was normally no one ever there, and that was where I went when I needed some time to myself. And one day I looked over next to me, there was this girl, she looked like she was the same age as me but she was actually one year younger. She was just swinging and humming quietly to herself." I took a deep breath and continued. "She had long blond hair that almost shimmered in the sunlight. She had bright blue eyes that were filled with this happiness that I had never seen before. She introduced herself to me, and we instantly became friends, because that's what happened when you were seven."

"I was never really an outing going person, but Kaleigh was. She would always be making jokes and trying to get me to smile and laugh when I would be having a hard day. I don't know why, but I could tell her everything." I looked down at Eddie and saw the he had sat up, faced me, and rested one of his elbows on his thigh with his hand resting against his cheek, fully engaged in everything that I was saying. "Kind of like how I am with you." I admitted. He smiled at this, but didn't say anything. I knew that he was waiting for me to continue. "After the day we first met, we were inseparable, even though we didn't have that much in common, and that stayed the same as we grew up as well. She was a dancer, and I was someone who didn't like big groups of people and to express myself, or even go up on stage to perform. But she loved it, and I supported her through all of it." I took another deep breath. I need to stay strong.

"She was my best friend." I admitted and my voiced cracked. I know that Eddie heard it too; he scooted closer to me and rested his hand on mine. I could feel the heat of his body race through me. I was silent for a moment, mentally preparing myself to tell her story, the whole story.

"Kaleigh always cared about how she looked, she would wear makeup and have nice clothes and she would ask me to go shopping with her just about every weekend. She wasn't like obsessed about her appearance, but she cared, or at least she cared more than me. You know what I mean?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. I turned so that I was facing him. "Anyways, just over two years ago, she had just started high school, and I was in my sophomore year, Kaleigh got sick." I stated. I paused, looked down at my lap and tried to think of the best words to explain what happened. I slowly started to brush my hand over my thighs in anticipation.

"Like cancer sick?"

I looked back up at Eddie, and tilted my head to the right slightly. "No, it wasn't cancer." I stated. "I wish that there would have been a warning like that." I muttered. Eddie took of his sunglasses. I looked deep into his eyes; it was the first time that I really saw them since the concert. He griped my hand tighter and pulled my even closer to him. We were side by side and he let go of my hand and starting to gently rub my back, telling me that I would be okay, and that I should continue.

"Kaleigh had stick straight hair, but she really liked to wear it curly, but only for special events because her hair was so thick. It happened in November just over two years ago. Kaleigh was going to her cousins wedding on a Sunday so she curled her hair, but when she did she got burned."

"The burn was on her left thumb, it wasn't huge and normally nothing would of happened other than just some pain but where ever she was, there was this rare strand of a Strep A infection in the air, and the burn gave the infection a direct path into her blood stream. From that it traveled up her left arm and down into her lymph nodes and her left side." I closed my eyes and sighed. "It was at this point where Kaleigh started to notice that she was sick with some flu like symptoms and such." I added. "Anyways, the infection killed the most of her tissue on the left side of her stomach. So she needed am emergency operation where they made an incision from her armpit to her hip to remove the dead tissue so it wouldn't poison the rest of her body, and slow the spreading of the infection. After that her body went into septic shock. And after a day or so in the hospital her lungs and heart started to fail so she was put on a machine to help with that, and later during that day her kidneys started to over work and the doctors began to worry, so they put her on a machine for that as well."

I looked up at Eddie and I saw that his eyebrows were slightly scrunched together and creases in his forehead. Eddie has stopped rubbing my back a while ago when I was talking and he know had his left arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and progressed with the story.

"You know being on those machines they make your blood really thin?" I asked and looked up at him, he nodded and I looked straight out in front of me again. "So she was making a baby step, that's what the doctors called it, to recovery. But then the next day she started to have bleeding in her brain and the doctors couldn't do anything about it because she wasn't strong enough for another operation. So eventually she had too much blood in her brain so she went brain dead, and that is when she was legally claimed dead."

Eddie was silent for a moment, talking in everything that I had just said. I know it's a lot to take in and even I don't fully understand what happened. I looked out at the view before me. I knows this much, I might as well tell him the rest, but not just yet. "How long was she sick?" He asked. His voice was barely above a whisper. "Less than a week." I stated. I turned my head and faced Eddie. "Six days to be exact."

"Wow."

"Did she know what happened to her" I shook my head no. "On Wednesday when she went in to the emergency room, she was placed in a medically endured coma." I clarified. I brought my hand to my face and brushed away the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes.

I welcomed the silence that followed with open arms. I needed it, to clear my head. So far I have been okay; I haven't shed a tear yet. I guess it's easier to talk about it now, more matter of fact, then letting my emotions get in the way. I can't let my emotions control my life. I still don't believe what happened, I know that she is gone but it feels like she just moved away, not that she is dead. Even when I am by her grave, I don't believe it; I don't want to believe it.

"You know that there was nothing you could do to help." I looked down at the green grass and scooter away from him slightly. His arm fell off of my shoulder and onto the hard ground. "Right?" He asked, his voice conveyed desperation, he need to know that I didn't blame myself, I can't answer, and if I did I would lie. I brought my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs and pressed my forehead into my knees. I didn't answer.

I could feel Eddie's eyes staring at me. I know that he wants to know why I'm in the state, but I can't get myself to say it. "You can't blame yourself for her death."

There just something about him, he could easily tear down my walls and before I knew it I told him things, things that I have never told anyone. Not even my mom. I looked up from my knees and saw Eddie a few inches away from me. He placed both of his hands on my arms, and stared into my hazel eyes, as I stared into his brown ones.

"You have nothing to worry about." He stated once more and I wanted so desperately to believe him, but I can't. I know the truth. I looked back down at my knees. "Please Loren, you can't." He pleaded.

"But I do."

Eddie let go with one of his hands and tucked it under my chin, forcing me to look up. I looked at him for a moment before slight jerking my head to the left and his fingers fell from my face. He looked at me with a pained expression on his face.

"I'm the one who taught her how to curl her hair." I stated. I looked back at my knees. I could feel my body start to shake as tears streamed out.

"I killed my best friend."

* * *

Author's note:

Alright here it is, I know that there are mistakes, and I will fix them later. This chapter is really sad, sorry. Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Do you understand it? Please let me know and I will change things around of you don't! A couple of people have asked me to do some one shots, and I have started those and if you have any ideas you want to see written out just let me know and I will write them when I have time! Please review, favorite and follow. It means a lot and thank you to all who already have!

Dis Clamor: I don't own Hollywood Heights of the characters, just this plot line!

andbeyond


	5. Lunch

Eddies arms wrapped around me, even more tightly than before. I failed to look at him. I couldn't. I am so ashamed of who I am, and what I did. What if I never showed her how to curl her hair? She would probably still be alive. I pressed my forehead into my knees and allowed myself to continue to cry. "Loren." I didn't look up at him; I just stayed in my position. I felt Eddie's hand slowly move up and down my back.

"You didn't kill her." He stated. I scoffed. I have already heard it all. "It was an accident." No shit. Yeah I totally did that on purpose. Not. I stayed silent and Eddie continued to try to comfort me for a while, but I soon tuned him out. Like I said I have heard it all before. I let my mind wander off to a place where it was just me, and I could be alone with my guilt. Not a day goes by that I don't think of her, after all this time I still miss her. That I believe is clear, considering how much time I spend with her. I started to quietly hum to myself, forgetting where I was. This always helped me; it seemed like one of the few things that did.

"Uh, Loren you okay?" I heard Eddie asked and there was slight confusion evident in his voice. I finally looked up and saw his face still only just a few inches away from my own. "Yeah, I will be fine." I admitted, trying to sound confident. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked out at the scenery around me. "You sure?" He asked, pressing his eyebrows together slightly. "Yeah, sorry you had to see me like that." The lines on his forehead decreased and a smile started to form on the left corner of his lips. I glanced at his lips and became confused. Why is he smiling? I looked back at the grass a bit my lower lip. "Let's get out of here." He stated. I looked back up at him. He extended his right hand and I took it with my left. "And where are exactly are you taking me?" I asked.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. I narrowed one of my eyes and smirked. I didn't say anything but he pulled my hand and lead me back down the hill. What is he doing? Why is he still here, I mean he knows what I did, he should of left by now, just like everyone else.

I followed him back to his car, and he opened the door for me once more. Was he always this polite to everyone? That's probably why he has so many loyal fans around the world. He started up the car and began to drive away from the hill.

"I'm guessing that there isn't a chance that you are going to tell me where we are headed." I stated. Eddie slowed the car down and came to a complete stop at a red light. He turned to look at me and smiled at me. "Nope not a chance." He admitted. He turned and faced the road once more and began tapping his fingers lightly on the wheel. I sighed and looked out the window, resting my cheek on my hand. I watched as the flashing bit of colors speed past me. I tuned into the faint music on the radio and tuned everything else out.

"Loren, we are here." Eddie said. I snapped my head in the direction of his voice. I unbuckled my seat belt and made my out of his car. I stood in front of a restaurant and I looked in my bag and glanced at the time, yep it was time for lunch. Eddie and I must have spent two hours up on the hill; it's amazing how fast time goes when I am with him. I looked back at the building before me; the silver siding glimmered in the day. Eddie linked my arm with his and led me into the main black door. I looked up at Eddie and noticed that put on his hat and sunglasses once more. Of course, he doesn't want anyone to recognize him.

The waiter sat us down at a booth in the back; she gave us our menus and then left so we could decide what we would like to eat. I grabbed the menu off of the table and slowly began to flip though the laminated pages. I looked around at all of the options I could choose from. I glanced over to the right and briefly looked at the prices. My eyes did a double take and I stared at them in disbelief. Since when did eating out become this expensive? I looked up from my menu and saw that Eddie had removed his hood and glasses, and he looked at the menu trying to decide what he wanted as well. I looked past him and noticed all of the extravagant decorations behind him. Of course, we are at Rumor. I am so under dressed. I looked down at my clothes and started to play with the bottom of my zip up sweater. "Eddie, this place is a little expensive."

"I know, and don't worry about it, I'm paying." I looked at him and glared. "No way." I stated. "You don't need to do that, you have been too kind to me already."

"I am and it's nonnegotiable" I looked into his features and saw the he was determined. Great, of course he insists, it's just the kind of person that he is. He is just a nice person. I looked back down at the menu and decided what I wanted, I'll just get whatever Eddie orders, and he has been here before. Plus I trust his taste.

When the waiter came around once more he ordered and I got the same thing. The waiter smile and nodded to us, or to Eddie I guess. Once she recognized who he was I became completely invisible, and frankly I was okay with that. I am not the type of person who likes to be the center of attention. "I'm sorry about that." He admitted as he gestured to the direction of our waiter. "It's fine." I stated, "I'm guessing that that tends to happen a lot."

"More than I would like to admit."

We waited for a few minutes before our food came. I mindlessly moved the ice in the water glass around with my clear straw. Eddie asked me a few questions about my life and how I am handling things, after my mom and all. I answered all of his questions honestly. There was just something about him, I couldn't lie to him. Basically what I said was something along the line of what I told Mel. "I will be taking more shifts at the café though." I stated as I nibbled on a few fries. "It's the least I can do." I added. I placed my left hand on the table and Eddie put his right hand on top of mine. "I want to help, in any way that I can." He stated. "Thanks, but you don't have to." I admitted. "I know but I want to." I looked down at our hands and blushed. Crap. I waited until I could feel the heat in my cheeks vanish before I looked back up at him.

"So what's new with you?" I asked as I leaned back and slid my hand out of underneath his and rested my head back. I then crossed my arms, waiting for an answer. "Do you really want to know?" He asked as he also leaned back and slightly rolled his head to the left before he looked me once more. "Yeah, you already know why more about me then you probably ever wanted to." I stated. "Well that's not true." He stated and then leaned closer to the table and I followed. "Jake has just been hounding me for some new material." He admitted. I nodded recalling our past conversations on this subject. "It seems like all that Jake does is tell me about how I need to start writing again." He continued. He looked at his plate and started to push his food around with his fork. "It seems like he is trying to avoid his wife."

"What?" I asked. I hoped that I wasn't prying but it was the first time that he mentioned anything about this. "Jake and his wife, Traci, have been having a hard time lately so it seems that all he wants to do now is tell me what to do."

"Well that is his job." Eddie looked up at me and smiled. "I know that, I just wish he wasn't breathing down my neck every two seconds." I moved my hair so it laid over my right shoulder and let my arms rest on the table. "Well you can't rush the writing process, inspiration will come when you least expect it. So just tell Jake that you're trying and waiting to be inspired." I explained. Eddie moved his head slightly to the left and then back to his previous position, giving me the indication that he understood where I was coming from.

"You sound like my dad." He stated. "Thanks?" I looked at him, and squinted my nose; confused. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I don't know. "You're welcome." He added. I continued to eat for a moment and when I looked back up at him, Eddie was still staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I looked back down at picked up my fork and began eating once more. A few minutes later the waiter came by once more and set the bill on the table. Eddie took it right away and then kept the little black book in his hand, so I couldn't pay for my part of the meal.

Eddie and I made our way back to the car, and he offered to drive me home. I accepted and gave him directions to my house. He pulled into the drive way, put the car in park, and then looked at me. "Thanks for everything today." I said as he unlocked the door to let me out. "No problem, I'm glad that we were able to do this." He stated. "And I hope that we can do it again sometime." He added. "Yeah me too." I opened the door, stepped out of the car and closed it behind me. I made my way to the front door and opened it. I turned over my right shoulder and saw Eddie backing out of the drive way I waved at him before walking into my house.

Well that was interesting.

I kicked off my shoes and headed to my room. I still don't understand it. Why out of everyone, would Eddie Duran want to spend time with me? Especially now that he knows about Kaleigh and what I did to her. I sat at my desk and tried to recall what he said about that. I could faintly remember but I really didn't want to. I don't want to think about that anymore. I think that I have cried enough for one day.

I tried to do almost anything to distract myself from Kaleigh and Eddie, but nothing worked. Confusion. That was the easiest way to describe what I am feeling right now. I feel like I can't tell anyone about me knowing Eddie because my mother would probably disapprove, Adam wouldn't care, and Melissa would still freak out just like I thought that she would have earlier.

After about an hour of relaxation Mel came barging into my room and sat down on my bed. "Hello to you too." I said.

"Lisa seriously hates me, I'm pretty sure that her only goal is to ruin my life." She proclaimed. "I'm sure that it's not as bad as you think it is." I stated. "Yeah, you're probably right." She added. "Hey can I borrow your laptop?" She asked. "Yeah." I stood from my desk chair, unplugged the cord and brought the computer over to my bed. I made my way to the bathroom and put my hair in a bun on the top of my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Checking Twitter." She replied. I sat next to her and glanced at the screen, she was on Eddie's page. "Oh, Eddie tweeted like ten minutes ago!" She announced. "Cool?" I asked. "Yes, Loren it's cool. Just think about it, we know what a rock star is doing right now!" She exclaimed. "Man I love technology!" I looked at his recent tweet and read it.

_Settling down to write. Finally got some inspiration, thanks to someone special! ;) _

I read it a few times. So someone inspired him? That's good, I'm happy for him. I never in my mind considered that he could be talking about me. "I wonder what could have inspired him." Mel said.

"Yeah me too." I agreed, but in the back of my mind there was the idea that it may had been meant for me.

* * *

"Loren, hello earth to Lo." I sat up on my bed and looked at a very irritated Melissa in my doorway."Hi there." I stated.

"Where have you been lately? We haven't had any best friend time in like forever!" She exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes at her. "It's been three weeks, that's all." I replied.

Three weeks, that's how long it's been since Eddie and I began to hangout, outside of the graveyard I mean. I texted Eddie the first few times, but every time after that he was the one to text me, or call first. And that was mostly due to the fact that I didn't want to annoy him because I knew how crazy his life is, and I just don't want to be a bother. Plus I have been really busy as well. My shifts at work have doubled and so far my mother and I have managed to keep the house, but barely.

"And that is three weeks too long!" She stated, and I know she was right. But I have been spending so much time with Eddie I kind of forgot to text Mel about everything that happened because I had already had told Eddie. "Sorry!" I exclaimed. I pressed my right hand to my forehead and moved some of my hair. "How bout I make it up to you. Let go shopping!"

"But you hate that."

"Yes, but you love it." I replied. "True." She agreed. "Alright let's go." She grabbed my right ankle and dragged me out of my bed. "Gosh, Mel! You don't have to force me, I promise you I am coming willingly." She let go of my ankle and I plopped onto the floor.

"Ow!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" She asked. "Ha-ha, very funny." I stood and made my way to my bathroom. "We will leave once I go to the bathroom." I stated and I saw out of the corner of my eye Melissa sit at the end of my bed, tapping her right foot waiting for me.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Melissa on my phone, her mouth was open. "What?" I asked.

"Care to explain this?" She asked and handed me phone I had missed a call, about thirty minutes ago and there was a voicemail. That's weird; I don't remember my phone going off. I pressed play and placed the phone near my ear to listen.

_"Hey Loren its Eddie. I guess you are probably working at the café or something but I have seen you in a while and I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach some time soon. Just, um, let me know when you get this. Thanks. Oh and I have something that I want to run by you. So yeah, just call me later. _Bye_."_

I smiled to myself, Eddie sounded strangely nervous for some reason. I wonder what he wanted to tell me. I looked at Melissa and realized that she listened to this message. I know that she knows who left it; after all she is a fan so she knows his voice.

"Anything you want to tell me?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Shit.

How am I going to explain this?

* * *

Author's note:

So here it is. Please let me know what you think and ill fix the mistakes later. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a awhile. I will try to be better with all of my stories! Anyways please review, I want to make sure that you guys still like where I am taking this story. Thanks! Please favorite and follow as well. And thanks to all who already have!

Dis Clamor: I don't own hollywood heights or the characters, just this plot line! :)

andbeyond


	6. Explanations

I have no choice; I have to tell her.

I bit my lower lip and took a deep breath I then walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, close to Melissa. However once I sat, she stood and began to pace around my room. "Loren Elizabeth Tate, you need to start explaining yourself right now!" She exclaimed. I looked down at my clenched hands and took one more deep breath before I opened my mouth to begin to speak. My lips parted but before I could say anything Melissa began to rant.

"How in the world do you know Eddie Duran, why does he have your phone number and what does he mean by he hasn't seen you in a few days?" She asked loudly.

"I wanted to tell you but I knew you would freak out." I began.

"Freak out? You think that I would freak out? Well you are right about that. How can a person not freak out when you find out that a world famous rock star has been hanging out with your best friend and they didn't even tell you!"

I looked up from my hands and saw Mel glaring at me. I honestly can't remember a time when she looked so mad. "Okay I see where you're coming from..." I began.

"Oh you see where I'm coming from? Okay, well how would you feel if the roles were reversed and you knew I was hanging out with Eddie Duran and didn't tell you because I had some weird idea in my head that you weren't going to be able to handle it?" I looked and at Melissa and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Can I please explain myself?" I blurted out. "Fine, go, explain." She stated as she angrily gestured with her right hand.

"I didn't plan on meeting him it was a rare fluke chance thing, which honestly I don't even understand." I looked back at my lap and ran my fingers through my hair. "Eddie is the man from the graveyard." I continued.

I felt the bed shift and I noticed that Melissa now sat next to me on my right. "Really?" She asked. "Yes really, I wouldn't make up something like this."

"I know you wouldn't." She admitted. "How long have you known?"

Yeah, the floor is a nice distraction.

I kept my eyes locked on my hardwood flooring before I spoke once more. "Three weeks."

"So that's where you've been? Hanging out with Eddie?" And I looked up, she didn't look mad she just looked curious. "Yes." I admitted. "So that's why we weren't hanging out because you with a rock star?" She asked. "Well you were with Adam." I countered. "You can't compare Eddie and Adam they're not even on the same field." She replied.

"Eddie's not that different from you and me." Melissa narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh yeah you know he's just millionaire with the thousand fans all around the world, But other than that he is just like you and me." I smiled to myself. "Okay so maybe his life is a little different, but he is still a normal person."

"I know that he is." She agreed. She pressed her lips together and then smirked slightly. "What?" I asked.

"He wants to hang out with you again, at the beach." She stated. "Yeah I think so, or at least that's what the message said." I said somewhat confused. "Hm." She added. "What?" I asked. "Oh, it's nothing." She stated. "Alright then, are we still going shopping?" I asked.

"But of course!" She exclaimed. I laughed slightly and stood up from the bed. "I'm driving, though." She declared as she walked out of my room after grabbing her purse and my keys off of my desk, and I just rolled my eyes at her action.

No matter how much I would try, I know that she wouldn't let me forget about Eddie. I haven't even heard the beginning of it yet. I know what to expect; the discrete side comments and references to me knowing him for as long as I can imagine. Great, just great.

She drove and during the ride she picked the music; it was Eddie's of course. Every moment she could she kept glancing at me through the corners of her eyes. To my relief after about the seventh time of her doing this, we arrived at the mall. I stepped out of the car and began walking to one of the four main entrances. I heard running footsteps behind me and looked over my shoulder. "Thanks for waiting." She stated. "Yep, no problem!" I added sarcastically. We walked in the mall and went into some of Melissa's favorite stores and I could tell the reasoning behind that; all of the clothes were colorful and bold, just like her.

We must have been shopping for two hours already; my feet had begun to ache and I'm pretty sure that Melissa was looking at the forty third shade of blue eye shadow at some cosmetic store. "What one do you like better?" She asked as she stared down at both of her hands analyzing the objects within them. "They look the same to me." I stated.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes at me. "What?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and resting slightly on the shelf behind me. "You know I don't understand makeup." I added. "True, true." She agreed. "What do you even need that?" I asked and she looked down at the makeup. "Because I felt like it and I know that I look great in blue so why not wear it all the time?" She asked. "Really? You are going to wear blue eye shadow every day?" I asked. "Yep!" She exclaimed. "What will your mom say about this?" I asked and she scoffed as she placed the makeup in her right hand back in the spot where she had picked it up ten minutes ago. "She doesn't have to know, I'll just keep it a secret." I began to slowly walk to the checkout counter.

"Yeah because keeping secrets is always a good thing."

I felt a hand on my right shoulder and it pushed me forward slightly. "Yeah says the girl who has been keeping a secret herself." She retorted. "Does your mom know what you have been up to?" She asked.

"No." I added. "And she is not going to. It doesn't affect her, plus she already has so much to worry about."

"What happened between the two of you? Lo, you used to tell her everything, even if it wasn't important, but now you are keeping something this big from her?"

I took a deep breath. I knew that this was true and there was no point in denying it. My mother and I had become more distant, but it wasn't by choice. We had to, that was the only way.

"We stopped talking as much because she worked more then I got a job, then she lost one of hers, and now she is frantically doing anything to earn more money." I added. Melissa opened her mouth about to say something but she stopped. She proceeded to the checkout and bought the eye shadow along with some other accessories like rings and necklaces and such.

"Alright that was the last store." She stated as we walked out and made our way to the car in the parking lot on the opposite side of the mall. Thank the lord! I know that I offered to go shopping, but that was the only thing that I could think of that would make her less mad at me, and I needed that. After ten more minutes of walking we found our car and she opened to truck and began placing her bags in the back seat of my car.

"So are you going to call him back?" She asked as she shut the door and walked to the driver's side of the car.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Eddie." She started. Right I never did call him back. Crap. I should probably do that, but maybe not with Mel around. I don't know, I still don't know if he has told anyone or not. I'm guessing not, after all I don't think that I'm fascinating so why would Eddie want to talk about me; I don't even understand why he wants to take to me.

"Because if you don't take him up on his offer, you know I will!" She exclaimed. I laughed lightly and ran my fingers though my hair. "I will, later. I promise." I stated. She sighed slightly and we got into my car, then after a few moments she began to drive away and back to my place. "You better tell me everything that he says." She added and I just looked over my left shoulder at a very serious Melissa and laughed at her expression.

After Melissa dropped me off we hung out for a while and she kept asking me for more information about Eddie and what was happening in his life, but to her dislike I failed to give her anything that she already didn't know, and thankfully her mother called and ordered her home for some reason unknown to me.

I closed my front door after I watched Melissa's car back out of my drive way. I wandered around the kitchen for a few moments, decided on a snack and once I found an apple I made my way back to my room and plopped onto my bed. I should really text Eddie. I shifted my weight on the bed and grabbed my phone out of my back pocket.

_Hey Eddie, I got your message. No I wasn't at work; I was hanging out with Melissa. I would love to go to the beach; you must have been reading my mind! So what time? _

I read over the text a few times before I sent it. I placed my phone on my bed and walked over to my desk where I had threw my shopping bag; Melissa would have never let me leave that place if I didn't buy at least one thing. I opened the bag and examined my purchase. It was a mint colored swimsuit; the top part was a halter strap and the neck line is in a V shape with fringe dangling down with the longest pieces in the center and on both sides they became shorter. As for the bottoms they are the same color and on the hips there are two straps that connect the front to the back. It was the most covering swimsuit in the store, and its reveling to me but I didn't have any other suits from last summer because I grew plus I wasn't really in the mood to swim at all. I have to admit though, I think that it's really cute; and I don't think that about s lot of clothes.

Buzz. I heard my phone vibrate and I made my way over to the bed and looked at the screen.

_Great! How about I pick you up in like an hour?_

I looked at the top at my screen and checked the time. I honestly have no idea when my mom will be home, so why not?

_Yeah, that sounds great! See you then! _

I sent it and grabbed my swimsuit, walked over to the bathroom and put it on. After that I looked in the mirror. My hair was frizzy from trying on so many clothes, so I brushed it and loosely curled the ends of it. After that I made my way over to my closet and put on jean shorts and a plain white V-neck. I looked at my phone after all of this; Eddie will be here any moment so I grabbed my purse and a beach towel and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and placed it in my bag. Once I finished doing so the doorbell rang, and I answered it while I slid my shoes on.

"Hey Eddie."

"Hey Loren!" He replied and then pulled me into a hug; once we parted I closed the door behind me. "So where are we going?" I asked as I made my way over to the passenger's side of his car. "It's a surprise." He stated. I looked over at him once we sat down in the car; he had a smirk on his features. "Of course it is." I stated rolling my eyes.

I honestly have no idea where we are going; we have been driving for almost an hour and Eddie has failed to give me any indication of our destination. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and rested my head against the seat. As soon as I did this Eddie signaled and pulled into the parking lot. I opened my eyes and still had no Idea as to where we are. I unbuckled and opened the door. I stepped out and I could feel the sun's rays hit me skin.

It felt wonderful.

I followed Eddie to a somewhat shady spot on the beach, though I didn't really have a choice considering that Eddie's right hand was around my waist; guiding me along. We placed our towels down on the warm sand and I kicked off my flip flops. I sat down on my towel and looked over to Eddie who was looking at me. I smiled and looked down at my lap and crossed my legs straight out in front of me. I looked up in to the clear blue sky and back down at the water. It glimmered when the sun hit it in the right direction. I watched to waves rise and fall in a way where it almost seemed elegant. I looked over to the left of me and notice Eddie admiring the water as well.

"Hey do you want to go in?" I asked and he glanced over at me and then focused his attention back on the water. "Not just yet." He stated and then he stayed looking out at the water for a few more minutes and soon I grew impatient and stood up. "Well I'm going in." I stated and turned around so I could take off my shirt and shorts. I placed then onto my towel and started to make my way to the edge of the water.

Relaxing.

That's the best feeling to describe when you stand in the water with your feet just in the water and then you feel a wave come up to your knees and back down again. I stood here for a while and closed my eyes; just enjoying this moment. I remember a few years ago I would come to the beach pretty much every day in the summer with Kaleigh, it was just our thing. We would lie on our towels and just talk about anything and everything. But then there were sometimes where we would race into the water and try to jump over the waved just like the younger kids like to do. That's one thing that I loved about her; no matter how old she was she never as afraid to give into her inner child. I smiled at this memory and opened my eyes squinting at the brightness and recalling where I was. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned around. I noticed Eddie still lying on his towel.

"Hey are you coming?" I yelled and once I did so he stood. I could see him take his shirt off and as he began to come closer and closer to me I could see he defended muscles more clearly. Once he caught up to me we began to walk further into the water. "Finally." I stated.

"Well I couldn't let you be out here by yourself."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because there is no one to do this." He stated. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised slightly and I saw a smile form on his lips. I then felt his hand on my left arm, and suddenly he yanked me down causing my whole body to submerge underwater.

I can't believe he just did that.

I popped us gasping for air. I used both of my hands and moved my hair out of my face. I noticed Eddie laughing loudly a few feet away from me, I walked over to him punched him in the arm. "Ow." He exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes, crossed my arms in front of my chest and sat into my right hip.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that." I stated.

* * *

Author's note:

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I know that you don't want excuses, but here they are: I have a serve concussion so I can't stay focused for that long, or look at screens for a long time which is sort of problematic, also I have to rest and I havent been to class for the past few weeks. Yeah, so I'm sorry if this sucks but it is as much was I can do with how I'm feeling and I'll edit and fix things later. Please let me know what you think anyways. Review, favorite and follow if you please! Thanks so much! :)

Dis clamor: I don't own hollywood heights, just this plot line!

andbeyond


	7. Revenge

I noticed that Eddie became easily distracted with watching the waves around him, and the boats that floated farther out in the water, and i decided to use this fact to my advantage. I took a few steps back and jogged as quietly as I could in the water. I then hopped onto his back and wrapped my legs around his chest and my arms around his neck.

"Oh my god, Loren!" He exclaimed as he leaned forward slightly with my weight now on him, and I just laughed and held on tighter. Eddie suddenly began to spin around in a circle, fast, trying to throw me off. Yeah, buddy, it's not going to be that easy. He did this for about a minute before he gave up with that plan. I laughed once again and smiled victoriously.

"You can't toss me off, I'm a lot stronger than I look." I stated and turned my head slightly to left so I could see his face, and he just chuckled and I loosened my legs a small amount. But after a few moments he smirked slightly and I grew somewhat confused and before I could react he bent forward and flipped me head first into the water.

Well that back fired.

I once again came up gasping for air, moved my hair out of the way and looked at him sternly, and he mimicked my every move. I placed my hand on my hips, and he followed, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and he also did. I began walking back to our towels, but Eddie's hand stopped me. "Alright, alright I'm done now." He admitted. "Good." I stated.

We stayed in the water for a while longer before agreeing to grab some food that Eddie had packed. I let Eddie walk faster than me once we reached to sand, I wanted to enjoy this feeling. I stopped in my tracks and curled my toes slightly, feeling the sand surrounding my feet. I'm enjoying my self, in the first time in a long time I have been able to let myself go completely and just enjoy the moments as they come. I began to walk forward once more and with the more steps that I took the closer I came to Eddie. He had grabbed some sandwiches and two bottles of water out of the blue and white cooler. We began to eat and silence fell upon us.

I had just finished my sandwich and began looking up at the blue sky, watching the few clouds float by as Eddie spoke. "So how are you?" He asked, and my attention focused in on him as I turned my head to look at him. "Fine." I stated, but Eddie peered at me, he knows me too well. "Alright, I have been better."

"So have I." He admitted. "What's going on with you?" I asked and he squinted his eyes at me slightly. "No, no, no, you are not going to get off that easily. I asked you first."I groaned and pressed my lips together slightly, thinking about what is really bothering me.

It's not Melissa, I know that she isn't mad at me or anything any more. So what is wrong? Oh yeah, that's right, my mother. I closed my eyes trying to decided the best way to put this into words. "It's just me mom." I stated and Eddie nodded for me to continue. "Ever since she lost one of her jobs I see her less then I did before, and when I do I can see how stressed she is about everything. I know that she knows how tight money has been for us, for our whole life, and I know that she hates that I stay up at night worrying if we can pay our bills or not."

Eddie just looked at me for awhile before he spoke. "I'm sorry, I can imagine that that must be hard and not to mention stressful."

That's the one problem with talking Eddie about this; he has never had to struggle at all, with his famous parents and all. He has never known what its like to worry that your power will turn off because your boss didn't pay you on time. I have though, for what it seems like my entire life, but over the past five years it has become worse and worse. I looked down to my lay and rubbed my right hand on my left forearms, anxiously. "Yeah, you could say that." I added, that is all the time I wanted to spend on this subject after all i want to enjoy the day and forget about everything and not dwell on it for too long. "So what about you?" I asked and i noticed eddies happy demeanor faulted slightly as he looked down at his green towel. "Chloe came to see me." He stated. "Again?" I asked, recalling that she has attempted to speaker with him about three times this past week. "Yep."

I looked back at him and noticed how his body language had changed. "Anything good?" I asked and he raised he head to make eye contact with me. "Nope just the usual crap." He murmured.

"I'm sorry, I wish that she would just leave you alone."

"That makes two of us."

For about the next hour Eddie and I talked briefly, but we mostly just laid out in the sun, and I took this to my advantage to receive a tan. I closed my eyes and just took in the rays. I stayed like this for a while before I thought of something. I opened my eyes and sat up, I turned my head to the left slightly, it looked like he was sleeping, so I quietly got up, grabbed the cooler and walked to the edge of the water. I opened up the cooler and found that it was empty, good.I scooped up some ocean water, until it was full. I smiled to my self as I walked up the sand. I stood next to Eddie and opened the cooler and dumped it on his head.

Eddie's eyes shot opened and he sat up very quickly. "What the hell?" He exclaimed, and I smiled triumphantly. "Pay backs a bitch." I stated sweetly and walked over to my spot and sat down and pressed my legs into my chest and I rested my chin on my knees . Eddie stood up and shook his head like a dog, causing water to fly everywhere. I put my hand in front of my face to block the flying water. Once it stopped I looked over at Eddie and noticed the water slowly dripping down his bare stomach. He bent down and grabbed he towel and slowly whipped off the water and I looked down and bit my lower lip. He has a very nice looking stomach.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked in my attempt to stay distracted and not look at him. "Nope, you don't get to hear it now." He stated definitely. I opened my mouth, being some what over dramatic with my expression. "Why not?" I asked as I moved my legs out straight in front of me and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"That's so not fair!"

"Well too bad, plus I can't show you here anyways."

"Why not?"

"Because I need a piano." He stated and I unfolded my arms and smirked slightly. "So it's a song?" I asked, and he failed to answer. Yeah, it's definitely a song. I wonder what one though i know that he has been writing a lot more lately.

Soon after that Eddie and I returned to the water and of course Eddie started a splashing contest like we were ten. We then walked back to our stuff, I picked up my towel and attempted to wipe the water off with out becoming covered in sand. I leaned forward and began drying my legs when Eddie coughed. I looked up and eyes his curiously. "What?" I asked. "That's a cute swim suit." He stated. I looked down at the sand and felt a redness forming on my cheeks. "Thanks." I muttered.

Eddie and I left soon after that, I probably should check in with my mom, considering I have barely seen her in the past few days. Eddie drove me home, allowing me to control the music, I suddenly got a temptation to roll the windows down and jam out like an idiot, how I sometimes do with Mel. I looked over at the little back switch just a few centimeters away from my fingers, I then looked at Eddie. I guessed he saw that I was doing because he rolled down both out our windows and I leaned forward slightly.

This is something that I am not used to, at all. Sure, with Melissa I am able to be myself, but that took years to build up our strong relationship, but with Eddie it's been less than five months and he has already broke though so many of my emotional walls that I have built up. It's crazy that we have only known each other for such a short amount of time.

The song ended and we both listened to the brief chatter coming off of the radio waves, and soon another song came on. I recognized it right away and I knew that Eddie did to, I turned to him and laughed at the same time he did as well. He didn't attempt to change the station though, he just let his voice boom through the speakers surrounding the car. Listening to this song made me think about the night at the concert as the lyrics seemed through the sound waves, the same as he sang directly to me, months ago. I leaned forward slightly again a turned down the music a bit. "Did you know?" I asked, turning my head slightly to look at Eddie.

"I thought that it was you." He admitted, giving me a few side glances before turning his attention back on the road. "But I wasn't sure until i saw you later that night in the grave yard." He added and I just nodded. "I tried to talk to you, but you went straight to your car and left." He continued.

I looked down at my lap and scrunched my nose up slightly. "Sorry about that, I wasn't in the mood to talk." I stated and the car slowed down to a stop at one of the lights close to my house. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Eddie turned to look at me. "It was the two year anniversary of Kaleigh's death." I added and he nodded, understanding where I was coming from. Silence fell upon us as Something In the Air came to an end on the radio.

In the next five minutes we were at my house. I opened the door and stepped out after refusing to have him walk me to the door. I gently closed the shiny door and took a few steps so I was on the other side of the car, making my way to the front door. "Hey Loren!" I heard Eddie yell, I looked over my shoulder and saw Eddie smiling. "Nice dance moves by the way."

My mouth fell open in realization that Eddie wasn't just focused on me for that one song, but for the whole concert and I was too busy in my own little world to notice anything around me. Wow, that's extremely embarrassing. I eyed the pavement slightly and blushed. I then scoffed and turned on my heal to continue my path to the front door.I heard Eddie burst out laughing, once again, and yelled a quick goodbye before I entered my house and shut the door.

I guess that I shouldn't over react with this. I mean what was I expecting, I should have guessed that he saw me before and not just at that one specific moment. Oh, well there is nothing that I can do about it now.

* * *

"Loren, how was you day, well I guess week?" My mother asked me, and I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at her sheepishly. "Good." I answered truthfully. "How about you?" I asked. She looked at me and tried to keep a pleasant face. "Okay, still looking for another job, I had an interview yesterday and i think that it went well, so we can only hope." I placed my hands on the kitchen table, picked up my fork ,and began to swirl spaghetti around my plate. "Loren?" My mom asked and i looked up at her. "That's good." I added just a little bit to late. My mother tilted her head to the left slightly and eyed me. "Your not telling me something" She stated after a few moments. I looked down at my lap and bit my lip.

I might as well tell her. I can't keep this from her any longer. I know that she wont freak out, I just hope she isn't mad. she never has liked secrets, and I'm sure that's still the same.

So I decided to tell her everything.

I opened my mouth and I was just about to speak, as Melissa came barging through my front door. Her curls bounced on her shoulder and she wore heels, with an outfit that only she could pull off. "Mel, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I need to show you something." She stated with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Hello Melissa." My mother added and smiled at her. "Hi Nora!" Melissa exclaimed. She took a few steps closer to me then grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of my room. "You don;t have to kidnap me." I stated and she laughed. "You not doing a very good job." My mother added from the kitchen, laughing.

Once we were in my room she closed the door, pushed me onto my bed and grabbed my laptop. She then plopped on the bed, opened it up and searched something. After a few minutes she turned the screen to face me, and I noticed that he was on Perez Hilton's website.

I read it in utter disbelief.

_Eddie Duran was spotted with an unknown brown hair beauty. The two of them were seen at the beach yesterday enjoying at little fun in the sun, as seen in the pictures above. Not much is known about this girl, but doesn't she look adorable? If you recall, a few pictures were taken of these two a few weeks ago at rumor, for a lunch date. Is there a possible new hollywood romance beginning? I'll just say that I approve, she looks like a sweet girl, and from what Eddie's record label is saying, it seems like that he has been inspired recently. Is this mystery girl the reason why? Let us know in the comment section below! Hugs and kisses! _

I scrolled up to look at the pictures that were posted. There were a few of him and I rumor and mostly they were at the beach. The few that stood out was the ones where I was on Eddie's back, had my legs around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So Lo, did anything happen with you and Eddie?"

Wow, this doesn't look good

* * *

Author's note:

So there are mistakes and I will fix them later. Not my best chapter, at all, so sorry about that. I will give you all a little update on how I'm doing, everything finally stopped spinning like a dryer, which is a great thing considering that had been going on for three weeks. I also have started to dance again a little bit, so thats really good. As for writing, I'm noting going to have a lot of time coming up. I need to catch up on all of my missed school work I have AP tests I need to be preparing for, also I have my high school dance show's performance and tech rehearsal starting soon, plus another competition for my studio, recital, and then nationals. So I'm going to be very busy, but I will write when I get the chance. Please review, favorite and follow if you please. Thank you so much!

Dis Clamor: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the Characters, just this plot line!

Aright, sorry abouy posting this chapter once again, but for some reason my account keeps deleating it, so here it once again! Sorry for all of the notifications, but I think that the problem is now fixed, so if you havent read it yet, thank you, and if you have thanks too! One more things, keep an eye on all of my stories, im going backing and changings somethings, and adding more deatial, so if there was anything that you thought that I should have added in any one of my storeis, just let me know by PM or a review too! However if you suggest something and I don't add it in, its not becasue I didnt like thge idea, I just already have things planed out! So stayed tuned, and sorry for the confusion! Hugs and kisses! :)

andbeyond


End file.
